one_piece_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rokuren
|jname = ロクレン |rname = Rokuren |ename = |first = |affltion = Straw Hat Pirates |ocupation = Choreboy |jva=Daisuke Kishio |eva= |extra1 = |epithet = |bounty = 140,000,000 }} |devil fruit= }} Rokuren is an Pirate who follow the Straw Hat Pirate all the way to the Grand Line he eventually officially join the Straw Hat Pirate as a the Second Choreboy he was once an member of the Lost Pirate until he met is Goldbeard the pirate he idolize when Goldbeard learn Rokuren intention He decide to teach some technique to Rokuren when Goldbeard was brainwash cause him to leave the the Lost Pirate Appearance Rokuren had straight white hair and wear an black bandanna on his head he wear an black track jacket and track pant He is the Shortest of the Straw Hat During the Timeskip he grow much taller and is much taller then Luffy and at the same height as Usopp Personality Rokuren acts tough and had a smug personality but change his attitude depending on the opponent he was described as a very cocky kid with a lot to prove. He is fond of making grand, heroic entrances and making up various titles for himself. Despite his seemingly confident demeanor, he seems to become nervous upon meeting those who possess greater power, occasionally making excuses so as to not fight them and making it seem like it is nothing more than reckless bravado Rokuren is a highly emotional character, though he tries to play it smooth and acts carefree at first. He is a very jumpy person, easily scared and often screaming in fear and has a great fear of dying which causes a lot of stress and panic for him. Rokuren is also energetic, optimistic, and hot-blooded, and shows the epitome of a "nice guy" he also admires people for their strength such as Luffy Hayate Zoro Saizo Magnes Sanji and Franky and often refers them a Bro. Rokuren is afraid of ghosts and would freak out if such a subject comes up in a conversation. Though he can tend to quickly act out on emotion rather than reason, he does take accountability for his actions and accepts the consequences that may come with them. Power and Abillites At the beginning Rokuren is not very proficient in combat and only fight opponent that are weaker then him despite being a Logia user and was also part of the weaker member of the Straw Hat but with the Help of Hayate he improve his fighting abilities and was able hold his ground against strong opponent Both his physical and mental strength have all increased greatly during the two years timeskip, Physical Abillities Aside of his Devil Fruit Ability Rokuren has no superhuman strength like Usopp Nami Chopper Nene Chosuke if fact he was afraid of anyone of with such formidable strength however Rokuren had incredible endurance and willpower as shown where withstood Enel Lightning attack as it was natural weakness it left him at the brink of death yet Has enough willpower to manage stay alive long enough before being treated by Chopper Devil Fruit Rokuren ate Mizu Mizu No Mi Fruit an Logia Fruit which turn his body in water originally he found the fruit and thought it was an ordinary fruit he was devastated when he learn eating it would loose his ability to swim but however adjust his new power he can transform his body into a liquid form, and to return to his solid bodily form at will. This ability also allows him to change his body shape, giving him the ability to increase the size of his limbs, thus proportionally increasing his strength if necessary. Rokuren had one huge weakness that he could not get attack go through him because he was unable to shift to his element by reflex and barely able to do so he however neutralize this weakness with the training he got from Hayate and was able shift to element by reflex and regenerate himself quickly Rokuren natural weakness was Lightning he was knock unconscious by Enel and his injuries from that was much more serious damage to him Rokuren master his Devil Fruit powers at greatest extend with Hayate help where he was able to utilize a lot of pressure so that even a bullet-sized drop can blast through stone or a blade can cleave through stone. And with a large enough amount of water, it can be used to overwhelm opponents and sweep them away with powerful rivers or massive waves. Rokuren further mastered his Devil Fruit powers at an higher level during the Timeskip and that he can used it with precise control to devastating effect. Such uses include creating whirlpools and throwing them at opponents, forming puddles to use for delayed attacks, and so on. Relationship Crew Monkey D Luffy Rokuren admires Luffy strength greatly He will often goof off with Luffy and shares a strong, brotherly relationship with him. initially, Luffy took an interest in him and ask him to join his crew he initially refuses but after Hayate reveal his connection to Goldbeard he eventually agrees to join the crew Date D Hayate Initially, Rokuren thought that Hayate was a thief but however after learning that Hayate was an apprentice of Goldbeard he began to admire and respect him and even apologized for thinking he was thief and Hayate help him improve his capabilities with his Devil Fruit and thankfully hug him for help much to Hayate annoyance Chosuke Rokuren and Chosuke get along well and Rokuren latches onto him calling him his "soul friend".Chosuke is sometimes annoyed by this but they share a strong bond. Roronoa Zoro Like with Hayate Rokuren admire Zoro's strength and call him Bro Chen Saizo Nami Rokureng gets along with Nami but, like Chosuke Usopp and Chopper, is often intimidated by her sometimes violent behavior.Rokuren like most female crew member he refer Nami as sis much to Nami slight annoyance Victor Magnes Usopp Rokuren and Usopp are best friends they share a brother like bond widely because they were similar in many ways was their cowardly nature and insecurity of their own abilities their bond grew even stronger after they spend time together on the Boin Archipelago training to grown stronger Vinsmoke Sanji Ayasato Yuri Tony Tony Chopper Deimon Mimi Ron Tobi Nico Robin Nene Franky Brook Category:Character Category:Straw Hat Pirate